


In the Moonlight

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hunter Hanzo Shimada, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vengance, Werewolf Jesse McCree, depresso expresso, lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Hanzo came home from hunting one night to find his husband slaughtered by a beast whom he vows vengeance upon.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 31





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hemlo its finally spoopy month so I wrote some werewolf stuffs!

It had only been a few weeks since the beast had intruded upon the hunter’s home, killing his beloved brutally and rushing off into the abyss of the forest. Hanzo had been tracking the monster for ages, weeping in sorrow whilst he slept at the loss of his dearest lover, Jesse McCree. The bed felt so terribly cold without his lover beside him and the chill often kept Hanzo awake for many nights, only allowing him to sleep when he collapsed from exhaustion. The night his lover was killed was one of the most horrible times in Hanzo’s life, one that he would never forget.

————————

Hanzo had just gotten home from hunting that night, the deer corpse dragging behind him on a sled as he hiked. The first thing he had noticed was the door of the house creaking eerily as it swung softly on its rusty hinges, gaping open and letting the warm light from inside trickle out into the early autumn snow drifts that had gathered into clusters amongst the shadows. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo spoke out cautiously, his hairs standing on end as he inched closer to the doorway, hearing soft growls from inside. “Jesse are you alright?” 

As Hanzo rounded the corner and peered inside his home, his eyes met with the ferocious yellow glower of a large wolf-like beast who stood up on its haunches, towering above Hanzo even as it was slightly hunched over. Blood dripped from its wet, gaping maw as it snarled at Hanzo, mangled meat clutched in its jaws. Hanzo startled backwards, reaching immediately for his bow as he frantically tried to aim at the beast before freezing in fear as he saw what lay in a puddle of blood on the ground, his lover’s metallic arm, now soaked in blood.

“You monster!” Hanzo screamed out, tears pricking at his eyes as his arms refused to move, his body shaking in terror as the beast snarled and made a move towards him, before proceeding to run past him and into the dark forest. 

For a moment, Hanzo was grateful to be alive, but only for a moment as he looked back down at his husband’s prosthetic arm that lay caked in blood on the wooden floor of their home. Hanzo sank to the floor of the home and began to sob as he reached out, bringing what was left of Jesse McCree to his chest, weeping woefully into it. It was at that moment that Hanzo vowed to track down this beast and slaughter him in honor of his husband’s death.

——————————

And now here he was, his hair unruly and bags hanging underneath his sunken, depressed eyes as he tracked the footsteps of the beast through the brush. He was so close this time, he could feel it. Soon, Hanzo came across a clearing where the beast sat, grotesquely munching on the body of a deer. Hanzo’s bow creaked softly as he pulled back an arrow, causing the beast’s ears to flick backwards as a snarl escaped its maw and it turned to face Hanzo. Hulking in size and missing a front paw the beast howled at the archer, to which Hanzo merely screamed back at it. Hanzo released the arrow, watching as it whizzed past the beast as the creature charged, tackling Hanzo to the ground, drool dripping from its maw and onto Hanzo’s face. 

“Do it then!” Hanzo taunted, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. “Kill me! You’ve already taken everything from me! Just end what you’ve started!” The paw on Hanzo’s chest rested heavy as the breath of the beast ghosted over his face, seemingly waiting for something.

“An....zo....?” The beast snarled seemingly confusedly.

“What? So you can speak, you mongrel?” Hanzo snarked back, trying to supress his fears as the wolf on top of him debated on what to do. 

The wolf seemed to opt for laying down, or rather collapsing, on top of Hanzo, knocking the wind out of the archer’s chest as the two were plunged into darkness as clouds began to cover the waning moon. Suddenly, Hanzo heard a very human groan as the weight on his chest lessened. As the light of the moon came back, Hanzo’s eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. Laying nude on his chest, was his presumebly dead lover.

“Hey there darlin.” Jesse said with a goofy grin as he looked up at Hanzo from his chest. “How long was I out fer?”

Hanzo couldn’t even speak as tears flooded outwards from his eyes and arms flew around Jesse’s body, pulling him into a tight embrace as Hanzo shakily inhaled his scent. 

“You’re alive.” Hanzo shook.

“Course I am! Why wouldn’t I be- ah shoot. I knew I was forgettin somethin that night!” Jesse sighed, wrapping his arms around his weeping husband’s form. “I’m so sorry Han. I meant to tell ya but ya came home late!”

“I thought you were dead!” Hanzo sobbed, pressing his lips against Jesse’s, kissing him with desperation and relief. 

“I’m sorry fer worryin ya sweet pea.” Jesse mumbled into the kiss. 

The two stayed like that for a while until a chill washed over Jesse’s body.

“Shoot I’m naked aren’t I?” He mentioned obviously, earning a chuckle from his loving husband.

“Yes.” Hanzo said, running his hands through Jesse’s greasy hair. “Let’s get you home and washed.”

“Do I have to darlin?” Jesse whined, his tail brushing against Hanzo’s leg.

“Very much so Jesse.” Hanzo chuckled. “You’ve been out for a few weeks. You need a bath.” 

“Alright then sugarcube.” Jesse said, helping Hanzo stand. “Let’s head home then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave comments I love hearing your feedback! Sorry that this was so short


End file.
